<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by AngelaFaye11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998547">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11'>AngelaFaye11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff for a change, fic/song pairing, listen while you read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot paired with a specific song. Follow the time stamps for ultimate feels!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never done this kind of a fic/song pairing before. Let me know your thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Start this song <b>when prompted</b> and follow along with the time stamps. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfkPPvlXA84"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfkPPvlXA84 </a></p><hr/><p>“Ready?” the priest asked, turning to face Malcolm. </p><p>JT slapped the profiler on the shoulders and shook him playfully, “Last chance to be a runaway bride.” </p><p>Malcolm laughed softly, a smile filling every inch of his face, “Not a chance.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(play) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>:<b>00 </b>- The music began, and the three of them walked down the center aisle, the notes of the piano filling the church. Much to Jessica’s chagrin they’d kept the invitee list small, minuscule by her standards. Malcolm nodded happily, as he passed the handful of familiar faces: Vijay and his date, Dr. Le Deux, a few distant relatives that both the mothers had insisted upon. Once the men had taken their places on the steps of the altar,</p><p><b>:18</b> - Dani’s mother, Michelle, appeared at the end of the aisle, lit candle in hand. Malcolm could tell she was nervous, despite the modest size of the crowd. Anxiety at being the center of attention was something he and his further mother-in-law shared. He nodded at her supportively and she made her way to the end, without incident. Michelle offered him a grateful smile, then, veered to the left, walked up the stairs, and placed her candle in the holder that awaited it. When she found her seat,  </p><p><b>:58 </b>- it was Jessica’s turn. Unlike her predecessor, Malcolm’s mother worked the room as she approached the front of the church. Broad smiles and tiny waves to friends and relatives made frequent appearances. Malcolm glanced over at JT and the two shared a laugh. Once Jessica had placed her candle in its holder, and gracefully found her seat, </p><p><b>1:34</b> - Ainsley turned the corner, appearing at the end of the aisle. Her lavender dress, wrapped over one shoulder and around her waist. It shifted softly with every step she took toward her brother. She smiled at Jessica as she passed, their mother mirroring the gesture. When Ainsley reached the end of the aisle, she looked up at Malcolm and wiggled her eyebrows playfully, before walking up the stairs and standing opposite them.</p><p><b>2:37 </b>- After a bit of prompting, a three-year-old ball of chiffon in sparkly Mary Janes slowly made her way forward, her mother beckoning her from the second pew. JT and Tally’s daughter, Kiara, threw giant handfuls of petals out in front of her nervously, while she walked. She ran out of them well before the end of the aisle, but walked the rest of the way giggling and detoured into Tally’s arms when her task was complete. </p><p><b>3:14 -</b> For a moment, Tally transformed into Dani, picking up a curly-haired, blue-eyed child and cuddling it in her arms. The two of them looked up at Malcolm and waved excitedly.  </p><p><b>3:26</b> - Then, the image disappeared as the melody hit it’s crescendo. Dani and Gil turned the corner and paused for a brief second…</p><p><b>3:34 -</b> before slowly making their way down the aisle. Malcolm exhaled, awestruck. His eyes widened in adoration, then immediately misted over. She had leveled him completely. The dress was simple, elegant, and it flowed angelically, as she made her way closer to him. A scrunched grin threatened to spread the rest of the way across her face. Gil was beaming with pride, his hand atop Dani’s, as he escorted her forward. Jessica’s hand pressed against her heart, while she watched her soon-to-be daughter-in-law approach. It quickly moved to her mouth, to stifle a sob, when she turned to see her son’s reaction.</p><p><b>4:06</b> - Finally, they reached the steps and Malcolm descended to meet them. Gil kissed Dani on the cheek and offered her hand to his son, who took it and squeezed it lightly, before ascending the stairs toward the priest.</p><p><b>4:17</b> - When they reach the top, Malcolm turns to look at her. Dani’s eyes meet his. And he is home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>